Me and My Evil Clone
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Xmen and the Brotherhood had faced many worldtakeovers and ended up fighting together, but what happens when they meet the people they can't destroy, themselves. Please at least read a paragraph. FINISHED
1. The Shyco Scientist

Me and My Evil Clone Chapter 1 The Psycho Scientist  
  
IN A SECRET HIDDEN LAIR.....  
  
An evil bald man was hunched over some papers and calculating things. All of his precious work had been destroyed by two organizations, called The X-men, and The Brotherhood. He had created a giant demon which Toad, Nightcrawler, Wanda, and Jean took down easily. Then the giant crab thing which they all took down, a real live cyclops, and a giant duck. The duck was now the official pet of the Brotherhood and was ridden by Pietro and feared by Toad. Face it the evil scientist had gone psychotic.  
  
"I MUST CREATE SOMETHING TO GET THOSE MEDALING MUTANTS OUT OF MY WAY." yelled the scientist other wise called (if you think Dr. Evil, he was my first choice) Dr. CooKoo.  
  
He walked back and forth as he thought of a plane, then he got an idea. "I have an idea (see I told you)! I will get some of their DNA and make evil clones that will defeat them." cue diabolical laughter.  
  
AT THE X-HOUSE...  
  
The whole team was now watching a chess contest between Kurt and Pietro. Kurt was winning of coarse and Pietro was very angry because of it. They laughed as Pietro fell over frozen as Kurt won the game. The girls went to go get Pietro some sugar.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE OF SO-CALLED EVIL MUTANTS..  
  
Todd sat typing on the computer only to be smacked in the head by a giant duck. Now it didn't help that the duck was giant, living in his room, and Kurt had tramatized him with poultry. To be afraid of them and living with one is one thing, but when it hits you very hard in the head, your down right fearful.  
  
"LANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Todd as he hunched up in the corner as the duck got nearer.  
  
The duck looked around, "Quack!" Lance couldn't hear Todd for he was shopping with Kitty.  
  
"HELP!!" Todd cried again, no one came so he began to cry as the duck laid next to him and kept quacking.  
  
Now at this point Wanda walked by hexing random things and whistling as she did so. She walked by Todd's room and saw the duck pick Todd up in his beak and play toss as the crying Todd whimpered and screamed. Wanda ran in and hexed Pietro's duck, quickly the duck dropped Todd and ran off.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Wanda seriously, all she got for an answer was a sob of tears.  
  
BACK AT THE SCIENTIST'S LAIR...  
  
"Now that I have my plan, how to get their DNA?" the scientist sat and thought for a while.  
  
WITH THE ADULT'S...  
  
"Hey guys, let's go to a spa for the weekend." said Forge picking up his suet case.  
  
"Okay." said all the adult's and they walked off.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
So what do you think, please review and tell me if it's good or bad. 


	2. And Now It Begins

Me and My Evil Clone Chapter 2 DNA Testing  
  
EVIL LAIR ....  
  
Dr. CooKoo had made a bug so small he need a microscope to put a part in. It had many pouches that could put small skin cells in. Now it was time to put it to use. He programmed it to go after the X-men and the Brotherhood.  
  
"Now, my beautiful cell captor, fly and get those mutant cells for me." he tossed it out the window, cue maniacal laughter again.  
  
BROTHERHOOD HOUSE .........  
  
"GET TO BED!!! Hey, where's Mystique?" asked Pietro, now thinking about it.  
  
"Heck if I know." said Lance, putting his magazine on the desk and stretching.  
  
"She went with some people to some spa." said Todd going upstairs.  
  
"How does he know that?" asked Fred, scratching his head.  
  
"Mystique told us before she left." said Wanda yawning and going in her room.  
  
"Oh." said all the rest, but Todd.  
  
2 HOURS LATER ......  
  
The small little bug flew into Todd's room and sat on his hand for three seconds. Todd shook his hand as the little thing left the room. Next it went to Fred's room and did the same thing, only it took 2 minutes. This continued until the bug had gone through the whole house. It headed out the window and to the Acylots and then to the X-Mansion.  
  
X-MANSION .......  
  
The bug limited himself to these few people. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby. It did the same thing as it had done at the Brotherhood house. Only this time it flew back to the creepy lair.  
  
CREEPY LAIR ......  
  
"Aww, my precious, you have returned. Good, you have the cells." said Dr. CooKoo, picking up his bug.  
  
He lifted the bug to a scope and took out a a clip the size of a needle point. He began taking out little dust particle things and putting them in tubes filed with black liquid. He placed each one in a tube disk thing, which was attached to it's own giant tube. As soon as all of them where inserted he turned a timer set for 5 days.  
  
"Soon my pets you'll rule the world and destroy those medaling Mutant freaks. You may be part of them, but you arn't them. Your powers will be different from them. Close but not the same." said Dr. CooKoo, laughing again.  
  
The giant tubes began to form something in them and they where taking shape rapidly as the Dr. typed on the computer and recorded his data with a smile. He had his plan set and soon, when 5 days passed he would have his own small mutant army. He laughed once more and looked at his creations forming.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: So what yah think good, bad, or what? 


	3. The Rise Of A Great Power

Me and My Evil Clone

Chapter 3

The Rise Of A Great Power

It had been a rainy week in Bayville, with no worries, yet. Since the adults where out of town, the Brotherhood and Acylots had all decided to stay at the mansion. So far they had played twister and watch movies. The TV had been out for a long time, so they just sat back and relaxed. Although Bobby and Fred had been fighting over movies for a whole day.

Amanda had not called for two days now and Kurt was very upset about this. Todd had gone to the store and saw jocks, but no Duncan, he was actually distracted. He was used to them being led by Duncan, so where they, all they did was look around in circles. There was a national alert, for no one could find Principal Kelly. It felt different than usual.

"I want to watch Ghost Busters!" yelled Fred, holding his DVD.

"I want to watch Jason X." said Bobby in anger.

"Okay Bobby, when ever you watch a horror vedio with us. Especially when the adults are away, what ever happened in the movie tends to happen to us, without death. Okay sometime people die, but they don't matter." said Pietro, taking the vedio away from Bobby.

"He's right." said everyone in the room.

"Whoa, did we just agree with Pietro?" asked Todd playing Twister with Kurt and Rogue.

"Wow. I guess we did." said Rogue, looking shocked.

"That's not normal." said Kurt, looking kind of disturbed.

"Okay fine will watch Ghost Busters, but if some ghosts come, I'm not helping you catch them again (you would have to see it, to believe it)." said Bobby, jumping on the couch in a pout.

Before Fred could put in the vedio, a person appeared on the screen. He was looking at some buttons to push. His head was even more shiny than the professors. Bobby, John, and Pietro where more distracted by this than anything.

"Is this thing on? All right I have an important message for the X-Men, Brotherhood, and the Acylots. This is no joke for every plan I've made you all have messed up. Well not any more, I have created the ultimate fighting machines. I just need you to test it, but I know you won't come of your own free will. So I have a choice for you. Come here and fight or don't show up and they die." said the man laughing as the camera moved to a bound and gagged Duncan, Amanda, and Kelly.

"The place to go is the Mountain Tavern. You'll find a castle back in the woods, and around the mountain. You have exactly 24 hours after this tape ends." said the Dr. CooKoo turning a giant hour glass. "Good Bye." the tape went off.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Todd walking away from the duck, who was trying to eat his hair.

"I don't know, but they have innocent people at risk. We got to stop them." said Scott going from 'Twister King' to Leader mode fast.

"Which ones innocent. Heck if Kurt's girl wasn't there I'd say let's play twister." said Pietro, standing up and looking odd.

"Okay, as much as I loath Duncan, I would not want him to die" said Todd, looking angry.

"Yah, also after you talk to Kelly or bother him. He's really not that bad." said Bobby, everyone looked at him odd.

"Well looks like where going to suet up for battle. Hey who wants to fly the X-Jet." asked Scott, the first two people to raise there hand was Kurt and Todd.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"This must be it." said Lance looking at the castle.

"Can we kick butt now?" asked Kurt, very angry.

"Wait until we get inside and save them, then we kick butt." said Scott, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

INSIDE AFTER GOING DOWN A LONG HALL]

"I hate walking." said Bobby, whining.

"Are we there yet?" asked Pyro for the 122nd time.

"No." said Todd for the 199th time.

"Greetings mutants." rang a voice at the end of the hall.

"Okay, where here, now what do you want?" asked Rogue, her anger running high.

"Just a small test of strength. Now let the fun begin." maniacal laughter came after this.

The light went on, to revel them perfectly matched with other kids there age. They all looked like contorted versions of them. They could see that they had been following them through the whole castle, they had heard whispers before they got in the castle.

"Greetings, welcome to our mutant manor." said one with green skin and red eyes. His big, sharp toothed smile mad them quiver. His black hair made him look more evil, he hung in the corner of the ceiling.

"No the real fun does begin." said a blue one with white hair and red eyes.

To Be Continued


	4. The Battle Of The Best

Me And My Evil Clone

Chapter 4

The Battle Of The Best

"What's going on?" asked Jean, looking at on with dark red hair.

"Well, these are my newest pets. They are created from your DNA so you could say they are your siblings." said Dr. CooKoo.

"That's sick, yo." said Todd, his face looked disgusted.

"God, that's lower than Magneto." said Pyro, examining one.

"Aww, that was refreshing, what I miss?" asked Remy coming from behind a plant.

Everyone looked at him, then he saw the 'mutants' and freaked. He had idea of which one was who's. The green one from earlier was Todd's for it had jumped down and landed perfectly. Kurt's was the blue one, because he had a tail like Kurt's only much longer. Rogue's had pure white skin, and black hair with silver bangs.

Scott's had very dark hair and black shades. Jean's was looked a lot like her except for the blazing red eyes and short reddish black hair. Kitty's had short hair that was black and looked older. Pietro's had silver hair and blood shot eyes that looked sunken in. Bobby's had dark brown hair and golden eyes. John's had black hair with red and yellow tips, his eyes where like fire.

Fred's clone had ruffled blonde hair and had no fat, just abs. Lance's had short black hair, and black red eyes. They had noticed Toad's clones eyes where only red when he was joking, now they where black and soul less. Gambit's had no goatee and had black eyes. Pitor's was tall and had black metal instead.

"Now let the fight begin!" yelled Dr. CooKoo and began laughing.

At once the clones advanced on their DNA 'downers'. Before hitting they had all hesitated, and a fluid ran out their eyes. Todd had been fighting his for quite sometime now. He had realized that his clones left hand had been sewed on. That made feel very odd, he stopped, which the clone than kicked him across the room and into a wall.

"You see, they didn't turn out perfect so I took some body parts and did my best." said Dr. CooKoo.

"Why would you do this to us, better yet them?" asked Lance, fighting his own.

"I do not want anyone in my way of world dominance." laughed Dr. CooKoo.

Toad's clone stopped for a second and more fluids came out of his mouth and eyes. He than stood there for a bit, before he attacked again. Todd looked at the clone as it attacked, he than realized that the fluids is what was controlling them, without it they could think on there own.

"Guys, get that liquid out of them." said Todd fast, before making his go flying upside down.

The idea had started to work when something happened, something horrible happened. Even Dr. CooKoo started crying, this was bigger than him. They where all in serious trouble now.

To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry so short, just a little tired. Wait until next time, to find out what's going on.


	5. Turn Of The Clones

Me and My Evil Clone

Chapter 5

Turning Of The Clones

The clones had finally got all the fluids out of their head and where now thinking back a bit. They had figured out that the others where them and that Dr. CooKoo was the enemy. They had also remembered that the Dr. was making more of them. Now was their time for action, Todd's kicked down a wall. The wall turned out to be a giant door.

"I believe you are our creator." said Lance's clone as he advanced.

"Stay away from me." said Dr. CooKoo, holding a sword out.

This is where it got really violent. Kurt's took the sword and shoved it into a box that closed the door back up. That left the X-men, B-hood, and Acylots locked out from the Dr. and the clones. All they heard was screaming from the Doctor. After about 20 minutes of standing their in fear the door opened again.

"Oh my god." said Kitty, running to Lance.

"Here." said John's clone, lowering a platform that The three kidnapped humans where on.

Amanda ran over to Kurt, Duncan just hid behind Todd and Kelley hid behind a statue. On the back wall of the lab was the headless corpse of the doctor. Some of the clones had blood on them, they where al crying. They had multiplied from before. Each of them had two and most of them where not that clothed. A few didn't have limbs they should have had, like an arm or a hand.

"Oh my god." was all any of them could say.

"I think we should do something to help them. After all they are us." whispered Lance to Scott.

"I agree." said Scott, as he watched the clones.

The group went over to their clones, that where pretty frightened right now. After sometime, they had managed to get clothes for them and some body parts. The most disturbing thing was putting the parts on. Most of the girls had left the room, some guys as well. In the end Lance, Todd, Wanda, Scott, and Jean where left putting on the body parts.

"Thank you all, but we need to get away from here. We do not wish to bother you any longer, yo." said Todd's clone, they had noticed most of their clones thought like them.

"Your no bother really." said Rogue, as she talked to hers.

"We where not meant to be here. We need to get away from here. From the knowledge I learned from your brain cells, there is a planet in space." said Kurt's.

"Yah. Ohm wait what do we call you all." said Kurt, as he thought about it.

They had decided to give them names. Scott's was named Scooter and Slim, and Jean's where Janet and Jenny. Kurt's had the names Kyle and Klick and Todd's where Tony and Tuck. Wanda's where Wendy and Wilma and Rogue's where Raven and Ren. Bobby's where Brett and Brad and John's where Jack and Jason. Remy's where Rex and Russ and Pitor's where Paul and Pistol and Pietro's where Peter and Prince. Thats some of the names that they had given their clones.

"Well I guess this is good bye." said Scott's as they all jumped on the giant duck.

It was now obvious that Tony and Tuck shared the same fear as Todd. It took a while to convince them to get on the duck. In the end all the clones where on the duck and in a small wooden wagon attached to the duck. Then the clones flew off to outer space to protect planets and such as. They all lived kind of happily ever after.

{The End}

R&R please, I've finally lost it.


End file.
